Ryan Amusements (Level)
Ryan Amusements is the third level in BioShock 2. Delta meets with his next ally and guide across Rapture, former savvy businessman Augustus Sinclair, but first they will need an Incinerate! Plasmid sold at the park to defrost the gate blocking their way to the next train station. This is also the first level in which Delta fights with a Big Daddy, adopts a Little Sister and gathers ADAM with her. History Ryan Amusements was a theme park built by Carlson Fiddle, intended to teach Andrew Ryan's philosophy to the youth of Rapture. Ryan realized after completion of the city that children, whether they immigrated to or were born in the city, might someday wish to leave Rapture seeking the surface world. Seeing that this would compromise Rapture's secrecy, he had a number of experts and consultants, the animatronics engineer Carlson Fiddle, Ryan's propaganda artist Sander Cohen and the psychiatrist Dr. Sofia Lamb, help design and build an educational theme park. Ryan incorporated his ideals into a ride known as "Journey to the Surface". Shown were the triumphs of Rapture and the injustices of the surface, to convince children that The Surface was a place unfit for them. After the park's opening, Lamb and Fiddle feared that it was nothing more than a shrine dedicated to Ryan himself. This conflicting view resulted in Lamb's resignation from Ryan's employment, and the latter's first grief with the psychiatrist. Along with the ride, Ryan Amusements featured the Rapture Memorial Museum dedicated to the foundation of the city, the Hall of the Future where Plasmids were demonstrated and sold to visitors, the El Dorado Lounge where they could restore themselves while enjoying a show, and a gift shop. Promotional Gene Tonics were also offered to visitors at the park's entry. Ryan Amusements continued to be a popular destination up until the 1958 New Year's Eve Riots. On the night of the celebrations, Nina Carnegie volunteered to chaperon a third grade class field trip and sleepover at the park. In the chaos which followed the riots, the power was shut down and the place cut off from the rest of Rapture. The adults trapped inside did what they could to care for the children and supply them with the remaining resources available, but many, including Nina herself, eventually starved to death. Among them was Carlson Fiddle, who locked himself in the repair room of the ride after gathering supplies for himself, and sought to escape in a maintenance Bathysphere. He died before he could put his plan into action. Later, power was restored and the park complex was again accessible, eventually to be inhabited by Splicers from the Rapture Family. Sinclair established his own refuge there and came into contact with Dr. Tenenbaum to plan the fall of Sofia Lamb's reign, and Delta's reunion with his Little Sister, Eleanor. ''BioShock 2'' Atlantic Express Station The Atlantic Express Station, which served as the parks only entrance is large and surprisingly sparse. The large windows on either side of the room provide views of the neighboring buildings, though its hard to tell if any have collapsed over the years. Sinclair has been using a small maintenance room as a shelter, which the player can only access once Sinclair has entered the train. Up the stairway is a small seating area which has been turned into a place to sleep, likely by someone who became trapped in the park all those years ago. Up another flight of stairs leads to the main park entrance. Park Entrance Before guests could enter Ryan Amusements, they had to pass through the the Park Entrance and buy their tickets. There are lockers, a few benches, and news kiosks for customers waiting for their train or to get into the park. The room has access to the Atlantic Express Train Station and to Security Wing beyond the ticket counters. The large overhead clock has collapsed from the ceiling into a large pile at the center of the room, And the parks sign is now starting to tilt thanks to a slanting support column. Security Wing To acces the park, Delta needs to find a ticket to get through the main door, so he heads for the Security Wing. He has no luck with finding a ticket by the counters and goes further in to the employees only area and posits the ticket. The Security Wing was used by the staff of the park as a surveillance station, locker room, weapon storage, lounge, and office. Rapture Memorial Museum The two-story Rapture Museum serves as the main hub of Ryan Amusements connecting most of the different areas. Its five audio-visual exhibits show a stylized history of Andrew Ryan founding Rapture, and the building of the underwater city. All but one of the exhibits have survived the decade since the park went out of service. The El Dorado Lounge The El Dorado Lounge was a small bar and cafe with a stage where visitors could have a meal during a break in exploring the attractions of the theme park. Here, the player will find the Drill Power Tonic in its entry hall, and the first Big Daddy and Little Sister. Hall of the Future s upon entering, and leaving, Hall of the Future.]] Hall of the Future was an exhibit where visitors could observe the newest inventions and test the powers of Plasmids. Here the player will find two Gatherer's Gardens. One holds the Incinerate! Plasmid, which Delta must use to unfreeze the blocked door in Atlantic Express train station. Hall of the Future also features a smaller exhibit which is blocked by ice called "Kitchen of Tomorrow". The player can reach the second Gatherer's garden inside it by melting the ice with Incinerate! which leads to a room advertising the Winter blast Plasmid via a house wife having a problem in her kitchen. Gift Shop The gift shop of Ryan Amusements is a tacky store where tourists can buy candy, drinks, cards, toys and dolls. The entryway of the shop features a shoe shine station and a small bar. One wall of the shop is a window showing a panorama of the city. Some of the inventory of the shop is low quality since the manager, Silas Bantam, made a deal with Augustus Sinclair to increase profit by using cheap labor in Pauper's Drop. The Gift Shop contains the only restrooms in the amusement park and an Epstein the Swami fortune teller machine. Journey to the Surface Journey to the Surface is the main attraction in the theme park. It is presented as an imaginary ascension to the surface world, showing all the horrors awaiting anyone who would wish to leave Rapture. The journey is outlined by hellish neon flames, and to the sides of the ride the viewer can see various wax and mechanical puppet displays condemning the surface world and its politics and society. Interspersed with these exhibits are mechanical puppets of Andrew Ryan lecturing on the evil of the Parasites on the surface. Map Ryan Amusements (Level)/L1|Level One orig. Ryan Amusements (Level)/L2|Level Two orig. Ryan Amusements (Level)/L3|Level Three orig. Ryan Amusements (Level)/L1 extra|Level One Ryan Amusements (Level)/L2 extra|Level Two Ryan Amusements (Level)/L3 extra|Level Three||true New Discoveries Single Use Events *There are 2 Power to the People vending machines. *2 ADAM-filled corpses New Weaponry *Machine Gun New Plasmids and Gene Tonics *Sports Boost - Past the Museum entrance, under the sign "Memorial Museum". *Drill Power - In the hallway leading to the El Dorado Restaurant. *Booze Hound - Behind a maintenance door near the beginning of the “Journey to the Surface” ride. New Plasmids and Tonics (Available at a Gatherer's Garden) Machine #1 *Health Upgrade- Price: 40 ADAM *EVE Link - Price: 30 ADAM *Incinerate! - Price: 90 ADAM Machine #2 *Armored Shell - Price: 45 ADAM *Careful Hacker - Price: 25 ADAM *EVE Upgrade - Price: 40 ADAM *Extra Nutrition - Price: 20 ADAM *Tonic Slot - Price: 25 ADAM New Enemies *Bouncer *Little Sister *Machine Gun Turret Audio Diaries #Sofia Lamb - Eleanor's Progress - On a crate with candles in the Museum Entrance area (right after leaving the train station). #Carlson Fiddle - The Old Sheepdog - On a desk in the Security area office, just before you have to hack the door open through the broken glass. #Nina Carnegie - Volunteer - Under a bench in the Rapture Museum, on the top floor directly opposite of where you first walk in. #Silas Bantam - Cutting Corners - In a crate next to a safe in the Gift Shop (top northeast corner of the Museum). #Sofia Lamb - Rapture is Deliverance - On a shrine to Lamb in the ladies' restroom of the Gift Shop (the restroom you have to use an Electro Bolt to open). #Eleanor Lamb - Eat Dog - In the hallway leading to the El Dorado Lounge (top floor of Museum, far north, right next to the Drill Power Tonic). #Mark Meltzer - "Child" and Guardian - On a counter in the farthest north alcove of the El Dorado Lounge. #Nina Carnegie - You, Me, and 1959 - In the maintenance room of Journey to the Surface. #Carlson Fiddle - Escape Plan - Beside a gatherable corpse in the Ride Cart Garage. #Andrew Ryan - Lamb the Problem, Sinclair the Solution - On crates in front of Conformity & Co. exhibit of Journey to the Surface. #Sofia Lamb - Truth is in the Body - On desk in the workshop room above Collapse Ave. in Journey to the Surface. #Nina Carnegie - Deterioration - Beside a corpse on a ledge, accessed by climbing up a hand in a storage rack at the back right of the family exhibit. #Stanley Poole - Working for Sinclair - In an alcove of the flooded room with a Power to the People machine in Journey to the Surface. #Mike Novak - Doctor Lamb - Near the Security Camera, in a small room blocked by breakable wooden boards in Journey to the Surface. #Andrew Ryan - Efficacy - In the maintenance hallway across from the Lighthouse at the end of Journey to the Surface. #Devin LeMaster - Dating Tip - In the locked employees only room at the beginning of Journey to the Surface. #Gilbert Alexander - A Father's Love - Beside the Vita-Chamber in Hall of the Future. #Grace Holloway - Disappeared - Inside the frozen ice block at the Park Entrance. #Augustus Sinclair - Wooden Nickels - In the previously locked room with an Atlantic Express door in the train station. Videos Gallery Concept Art and Models Ryan Amusements Door Concept Art.jpg|''Concept art for the doors of Ryan Amusements, by Devin St.Clair. Ss preview bio214.jpg|''Concept sketch for one of the dioramas of the Rapture Memorial Museum.'' Concept 17.jpg|''Concept Art for Journey to the Surface figures.'' Concept 16.jpg|''Concept Art for Journey to the Surface figures.'' Concept 15.jpg|''Concept Art for Journey to the Surface figures.'' Concept 14.jpg|''Concept Art for Journey to the Surface figures.'' MiscProps The Parasite Hands.jpg|''The hands of "The Parasite."'' In-Game Images Museum.jpg|''The entryway of the Rapture Memorial Museum.'' Amusements Hall-of-Future02.jpg|''Big Sister lies in wait around Ryan Amusements.'' BioShock-2 2009 11-02-09 01.jpg|''Behind the walls of the ride, workshops supplied various spare parts for the figures.'' Parasparehands.png|''Spare Parasite hands.'' BioShock-2 2009 11-02-09 03.jpg|''Closeup of the child figure at the end of Journey to the Surface.'' ParkGuardOffice.jpg|''Behind the counter in the Security Wing.'' GuardRoomParkRA.jpg|''The small lounge in the Security Wing.'' RyansParkMachineGun.jpg|''The Machine Gun behind protection glass.'' Behind the Scenes *Originally, Ryan Amusements would have featured statues of men in diving suits, as revealed in Deco Devolution artbook by Hogarth de la Plante, Lead Environment Artist, 2K Marin: "We had these statues designed that showed Big Daddies were originally built to be the workers that built the city. They are these sort of vague Big Daddy-looking guys holding up a wrench." However, they were used as building decorations, much like that of the Atlas statues in the first BioShock. One does appear in this level, near Grace Holloway's Audio Diary, as well as at the front, and inside, the entrance of the Atlantic Express, in the locker room in Workshop 6A, hanging Rosie suits. *The model used for the multiple mechanical puppets of Andrew Ryan is actually an untextured version of the current character model seen in the game's New Year's Eve video, with some added machinery and detail to appear damaged. de:Ryan Amusements fr:Parc d'agrément de Ryan it:Ryan Amusements ru:Парк развлечений Райана Category:Ryan Amusements Category:BioShock 2 Locations Category:Walkthroughs